


Desks

by soldiergerard



Series: The Office AU [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiergerard/pseuds/soldiergerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s basically on the verge of coming before he remembers that he has to pay Gerard a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desks

Frank’s not holding anything back after he sees the people in the main office filing out and saying goodbye to their co-workers. He plunges into his pants, grabs hold of his semi-hard dick and starts pumping. All he’s been thinking about ever since Gerard left is going back to his office and getting fucked up against Gerard’s desk. He unbuttons his pants for more room and just lets his head hang back, mouth wide open, while he pumps faster. He’s basically on the verge of coming before he remembers that he has to pay Gerard a visit. 

He peaks his head into Gerard’s office, just making sure he’s not in the middle of filing papers or whatever the fuck he does. Sitting at his desk, Gerard’s doodling or sketching something, but whatever it is, he’s really fucking into it. Trying not to startle him, Frank lightly knocks on the door frame, letting Gerard know he’s there. Gerard rolls his eyes but his facial expression quickly changes when he notices that Frank’s standing in his doorway. Frank will never get tired of seeing Gerard look up at him with his face lighting up.  
“Oh hey baby,” Gerard immediately drops his pencil and opens his arms up, inviting Frank to come in. Frank does so; taking a step into the office then turning around to close and lock the door behind him. “You better be hard,” Gerard lowers his voice along with his head, looking up through his bangs at his partner. 

“When have I ever let you down?” Frank smiles and sits on top of Gerard’s desk. Gerard smiles and looks up at Frank, pulling Frank in to meet his lips by the back of his neck. Gerard stands up, lips still attached to Frank’s and he pushes him back on the desk, making Frank support them with his hands behind his back. Gerard trails his hand up Frank’s inner thigh, eliciting Frank to moan into Gerard’s mouth. “You look so sexy, sprawled out on my desk for me like this,” Gerard stands up straight, looking Frank over. He reaches next to Frank to open his drawer, finding his lube and setting it next to them for when the time comes. He then leans Frank over the desk again, slipping his tongue into Frank’s mouth. With one hand on Frank’s cheek and the other sliding up over his body Gerard undoes Frank’s suit, tugging on the arms as Frank wiggles it off. He mimics the same actions, pulling off Frank’s undershirt. Gerard steps back and traces along Frank’s tattoos, paying close attention to the “Search and Destroy” on his lower hips. 

“I didn’t just get hard for nothing, come on,” Frank pulls Gerard down over himself again. Gerard then hurries up and shuffles Frank’s slacks off for him, letting Frank kick them under his desk. 

Gerard looks up towards the windows searching the main room. This is so fucking daring; anyone could walk in the main office right now and see Frank unclothed, the thought sends a wave of adrenaline though him as he pushes down his own slacks, pulling out his dick, lips still never leaving Frank’s.

Gerard then steps back, turns Frank around and slams him up against the desk. “By the end of this you’re going to be coming so hard baby, you’ll be begging for more tonight,” Gerard leans in and whispers in Frank’s ear. Frank’s hipbones bang against the edge of the desk, his chest pressed all the way down on the desk. Gerard knows Frank loves it when he’s kind of rough like this. 

Gerard presses himself against Frank’s body, pushing down between his shoulder blades and slowly entering a finger into Frank. “Goddamn you’ve gotten so tight,” Gerard comments, attempting to move his finger around until he finds the spot he knows is Frank’s weak spot.

Frank’s moans fill the room- almost to the point of screaming- so loud Gerard has to tell him to take it down a note, because damn, he only has one finger inside of him. Gerard looks up past the desk, just making sure that no one heard anything. Frank pushes back, reminding Gerard to actually move his hand. He complies, grabbing a lump of Frank’s hair and tugging lightly. Gerard pushes up into Frank as far as he can then he slides in and out until he decides that he’s prepared Frank enough and ready for two. “Missed this,” Gerard scissors at Frank’s opening, maybe going a little too slow for Frank’s liking. Eventually he starts fingering Frank faster, sending shock waves through Frank’s body until he’s begging Gerard to finally fuck him. 

Gerard slicks himself up, rubbing a little bit of lube on the surface of Frank’s opening too, while Frank whines for him to hurry up. He lines himself up with Frank, pushing only his head in for right now while he sucks on Frank’s neck, making little purple spots. “You think about this before you came here? How I’d be fucking you into the desk, just like this? Having you practically begging for me to fuck you harder and faster? Hmm?” Gerard continues to string his thoughts into Frank’s ear, making Frank buck back onto Gerard’s dick. Gerard slides in slowly, enjoying how fucking tight Frank had gotten. Frank writhes around underneath him, silently begging for more.

“Oh, and now you think you’re the one in control here?” Gerard leans back and smirks, grasping at Frank’s hips; he slides himself all the way into Frank, hitting the certain spot that has Frank tightening around him. Frank cries out, mostly in pleasure, but he can’t ignore the sting of pain surging though his body, all this shit goes straight to his cock, pressing up against his belly. “Oh my fucking god, Gerard,” Frank pushes himself back, trying to match Gerard’s rhythm he’s set up. “Do it again,” Frank pants against the desk.  
If Gerard wasn’t so turned on right now he would have stopped and shown Frank who was actually in charge, but instead he slams back into him again, pushing Frank harder against the desk. “You feel so fucking good,” Gerard mutters underneath his breath. Setting up a pace, he keeps hitting Frank’s spot until Frank can feel himself getting closer to the edge. He has to back up and take himself in his hand. Gerard smacks him away and replaces his hand onto Frank’s dick, going at the same speed he’s thrusting into Frank. By this time Frank falls apart beneath Gerard, basically turning into a mess of moans.

“This feels so fucking good,” Frank doesn’t know what feels better, his dick or his ass. The side of his face rubs against the desk as he’s holding tightly onto the front to keep himself in place. Gerard’s head is tilted back, hands on Frank’s hips, occasional moans escaping his lips. Frank’s thankful that Gerard’s not being as vocal as he normally is because he wouldn’t be able to hold himself together for this long- he could get off to those moans alone. Gerard continues to fuck Frank until he can finally feel his heartbeat all the way down to his dick, he grunts and pulls out of Frank, jacking himself off until he comes all over Frank’s ass. “Fuuuck,” Gerard whispers as he comes down from his high. Then he realizes-

He quickly gets down on his knees and opens Frank’s ass cheeks up, prodding his tongue in between, meeting Frank’s opening. “What the-” Frank gasps and continues to hold onto the desk, trying not to push himself back onto Gerard’s face because it feels so new and so damn good. This is the first time Gerard’s ever done anything like this, but Frank can’t think about it, he can barely even comprehend anything right now- he can only focus on how good it feels. His vision becomes blurry as he tries to pump himself faster.  
Gerard pushes his tongue into Frank then flicks his tongue around the sensitive hole. “D- don’t stop, oh fuck,” Frank gasps from on top of the desk. Frank rubs himself onto the desk, needing more friction than his hand because damn, this feels almost too fucking good. 

“I’m going to come Gerard, fuck,” Frank reaches for himself and fists until he’s bucking up onto the desk, dick pulsating in his hands, and he’s coming all over Gerard’s desk, his own hand, and his stomach. Gerard gets off his knees and watches Frank splay out on the desk, “God, you’re so fucking sexy.”

As Frank tries to recover, Gerard dips under the desk, grabbing Frank’s slacks and suit, setting them on the desk. He wraps his hand around Frank’s bare waist; not intentionally trying to stick his hand in Frank’s come, but ends up doing it anyways. He flips Frank around so he’s facing Gerard again. Frank’s love for Gerard is seriously just pouring out of him right now; from his eyes to his huge smile- he’s so fucking adorable. Gerard kisses all around Frank’s face then captures his lips on the last kiss. Frank grins from ear to ear, radiating all the adoration he has for Gerard. 

Gerard grabs for Frank’s clothes, holds them out in front of him, and smiles widely, “Please don’t tell me you need help dressing yourself too.”


End file.
